


Got Me Scared But I Guess We Did It On Purpose

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, McCall Pack, Public Display of Affection, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a kissing booth Senior Year and some things end up becoming public knowledge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Me Scared But I Guess We Did It On Purpose

As Senior Year was winding down, the supernatural seemed to slow to standstill and the pack finally got to be typical teenagers. This included things like Kissing Booths for the Lacrosse Team in order to get them to LA for the State Championship, so of course the girls got involved. Hayden was an active participant if only because Liam went every other guy so she got to makeout with her boyfriend on school grounds and not get in trouble for it.

It was Lydia’s turn at the booth as Malia handed her the cupid necklace, a tacky thing that all the workers had to wear. Unlike 2 years ago, she was nervous. No, not because she thought she couldn’t take anyone who tried to get handsy but because she’d _finally_ confessed her love for Stiles the weekend before. Now no one but Scott knew the two of them were dating as both had wanted to keep some time that was just theirs.

Lydia just didn’t want to kiss anyone but her dork of a boyfriend but they’d both agreed to not tell anyone for at least another week, wanting some time where they could just be together without running from monsters or having interfering packmates interrupted dates. They’d both seen how hard of time Liam and Hayden had actually finding enough privacy or time to have date nights. But as the first boy, a blond freshman who looked like he’d just hit a growth spurt, stepped up to kiss her all Lydia could feel was Stiles’s gaze burning into her as he lounged against his locker looking like he wanted to rip her away from the long line of boys. She smirked at him before giving the freshman a light peck on lips, pocketing the 10 he gave her and motioning for the next guy to come forward. On that went for the next half hour or so until Stiles looked like he wanted to punch every guy who remotely glanced in her direction.

She raised an eyebrow as Scott swiftly moved to his best friend’s side and spoke to him softly. She couldn’t hear what they were saying but Stiles looked tense and then angry as he kicked at the locker before striding over. As he got got closer she heard him mutter, “Fuck it.”

She shook her head at him as he cut in the front of the line. “Stiles, what are you doing?” Lydia hissed. Whatever he was about doing was egged on by the rest of the pack who suddenly appeared in the vicinity of the pink sign.

Malia mimed giving Stiles a thumbs up from beside Lydia as he stepped forward grinning shakaly. “Lyds, this agreement we had, I can’t do it. I can’t pretend, fuck, that I’m not over the moon that we’re actually together and I don’t want to hide it.” Stiles said, voice growing louder and more sure as he spoke.

Lydia looked at him, this brown eyed savior of hers before grabbing his hand and tracing his thumb with hers. She glanced up at him as she spoke, measured but soft, “Stiles, I just, I can’t..”

“Can’t what? Lydia!” Stiles responded, looking down at her like he’d accept almost any answer she gave him.

“I can’t lose you and yes god dammit, I love you but I can’t.” she muttered, sighing and taking a breathing before continuing, “If people, monsters, know that we’re together, we’ll never know peace.”

Stiles let out a frustrated huff, before leaning in close and saying, “We live in fucking Beacon Hills, you’re a badass banshee and I’m the True Alpha’s human second, peace is something we’ll never get but I can bear this life a little easier with you in it.”

Lydia grinned at him, shaking her head as he stepped up on the table and offered her his hand. Like everything piece of their relationship from the confession to the first kiss to this, Lydia was always acting because Stiles never wanted to push her. Lydia grabbed his hand, looking around at the crowd that was gathered around them. She saw Malia, grinning widely, Scott offering them both the thumbs up and mouthing at her “Go get him.”

She looked beyond Stiles and saw Liam, arms wrapped around Hayden as she leaned against him, and the crowded hallway all looking at the two of them in awe. Lydia shivered slightly as she glanced at her old locker, seeing a brunette laughing at her. She thought of the words Ally had said to her that first pseudo date with Stiles and smiled before leaning close to Stiles. He glanced down at her, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear, thumb lifting her chin towards him.

She stepped forward closing the gap and then they were kissing and Lydia knew that no one could touch them. She pulled him closer, hands grasping his plaid shirt as his hand tangled with her hair. After several moments, Lydia realized there was cheering going on and she pulled back resting her forehead against Stiles’s. Stiles let out a laugh as she heard Malia swear at Scott before slapping a ten against his open palm.

“He bet on us.” Lydia muttered, twisting around to glare at her alpha.

“Oh c’mon, what he actually did was bet on if I could control myself today, which Malia clearly lost.” Stiles said, turning her so was facing him again and not trying to kill their packmates with her very scary glares.

“Oh.” Lydia whispered before kissing him again.

Stiles grinned into the kiss before pulling back and saying, “By the way, I love you too.” and then kissing her again.

As he helped her down, hands still wrapped around each other, Lydia couldn’t contain her bright grin. While she would’ve gotten her Field’s Medal regardless of whether she was with Stiles or not, she knew that now she’d be a little bit happier. The two walked off, into the bright sunlight of the outside, knowing that with each other they’d not only survive but thrive.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sabrina Carpenter’s On Purpose   
> Inspired by the Kissing Booth Scene from the OC   
> This is my first fic in the Teen Wolf Fandom
> 
> Find Me on Tumblr at The-ships-to-rule-them-all.tumblr.com


End file.
